Wenn Gerüchte wahr werden
by Schreiberlinge
Summary: Wenn das wirklich wahr ist, kann Severus schon mal seine Koffer packen. Was ist dran an dem gemeinen Gerücht, das in Hogwarts umgeht? Wird Hermine bei der Aufklärung hilfreich sein oder macht sie alles nur noch schlimmer? HGSS, Gemeinschaftsfic, Chap 5 on
1. Kapitel 1

Gemeinschafts-FF  
Autoren: Amruniel, Ebony-Zoot, Ginny-the-dark, Mariacharly, McAbe, MomoSnape, Morticia, Nadeshiko, Nici Cavanaugh und Pe

Im Forum "Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt", das einigen wohl schon bekannt ist, durch die Werbung der Mitglieder (hehe) haben wir eine Gemeinschafts-FF geschrieben...oder sagen wir mal, angefangen...auf jeden fall dachten wir uns vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, dass es doch toll wäre, die mal zu veröffentlichen. Aber da niemand von den Autorinnen das Lob (hüstel) alleine einstecken wollte, haben wir einen neuen Account gemacht. Und das sind wir jetz: Die Schreiberlinge!

So, wer nach dem Lesen Lust bekommen hat, darf uns gerne beitreten, entweder ihr schaut mal auf unsere Homepage (die NACH dem Forum kam), http:www.snapelinge.de.vu , vorbei, oder direkt im Forum: http:www.forenking.de/cgi-bin/data/foren/F2031/cutecast.pl

So, und jetzt viel Spaß mit "Wenn Gerüchte wahr werden"

Disclaimer: s. Autorenseite

**Kapitel 1 **

Samstagmorgen sechs Uhr in Hogwarts, Schottland …  
Severus Snape schmiss ein Kissen nach seinem Wecker, grummelte "Accio Kaffeebecher", genoss kurz den angenehmen Geschmack des Kaffees auf seiner Zunge und schwang sich dann aus dem Bett.  
Auf dem Weg ins Bad war noch alles wie sonst und es sah eigentlich so aus, als würde es ein Tag wie jeder andere werden. Eigentlich... Wenn da nichtjemand in seinem Bad gestanden hätte und sich die Zähne putzte, der da überhaupt nicht hingehörte.

"Minerva, was machst du in meinem Badezimmer?", fragte Severus sie überrascht.  
War da letzte Nacht etwas vorgefallen? Komischer Weise konnte er sich an nichts des vorigen Abends erinnern...  
"Severus, du weißt doch, dass Neville Longbottom den Gryffindorturm in die Luft gejagt hat!"  
Der Tränkemeister verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Natürlich. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Longbottom und ein Kessel in einem Raum, das konnte nun wirklich nur eine Katastrophe ergeben.

"Schön und gut, das erklärt aber nun wirklich nicht, warum du in meinem Badezimmer bist!"  
Wenn es eine Sache gab, die Severus Snape heilig war, dann war das sein morgendlicher einstündiger Aufenthalt im Bad. Jeder weibliche Teenie wäre neidisch gewesen auf seine ganzen Tübchen und Töpfchen, die er in seinem riesigen Spiegelschrank aufbewahrte. Natürlich war sich Severus darüber im Klaren, dass jeder dachte, er würde sich im Umkreis von 2 km keinem Badezimmer nähern. Aber das stimmte einfach nicht. Seine Haare glänzten nicht, weil sie fettig waren. Nein, es war der seidige Glanz, den das neue Herbal Essences 'Potionmaster' verursachte. Und seine Haut war auch alles andere als unrein...

"Severus? Träumst Du?", fragte Minerva vorsichtig und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Brauchst du noch lange? Ich müsste nämlich mal dringend dahin, wo selbst der Zaubereiminister alleine hingeht. Minerva?"

Jetzt war sie es, die aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurden. Sie fühlte sich ertappt, wie sie auf eine Körperstelle starrte, die nur von einer dunkelgrauen Boxershorts bedeckt wurde. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab, aber es war schon zu spät: Severus war ihr Blick nicht entgangen.  
"Minerva", fauchte er wütend, "verschwinde endlich, oder ich demonstriere an dir, was ich von meinem Verwandlungsunterricht noch kann - und du solltest wissen, dass ich manchmal rein zufällig schwer von Begriff bin..."  
Ein äußerst fieses Grinsen kräuselte seine Mundwinkel und jagte Minerva eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken.  
Nur zu gut wusste sie, zu was dieser Mann fähig war - und wie hieß es so schön bei den Muggeln? WER HAT ANGST VORM SCHWARZEN MANN? - Nun, Minerva McGonnagal war eine Frau, die wenig fürchtete; dieser schwarze Mann hatte aber ihren Respekt.  
Leicht schmunzelnd versank sie in Erinnerungen. Sie konnte sich noch zu gut an den Tag erinnern, als sie zum ersten und einzigen Mal in ihrem Leben den Fehler gemacht hatte, Severus Snape zur Weißglut zu reizen...

Doch ehe sie in dieser Erinnerung versinken konnte, hörte sie, wie Severus leise und äußerst bedrohlich zu zählen begann. "Eins..."

Minerva begann in Windeseile ihre Badutensilien zusammenzupacken und hörte bereits ein gegrummeltes "Zwei..." als sie nach ihrem Morgenmantel griff und sich hastig an Severus vorbei aus dem Bad drückte.

Der schmiss die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss, versiegelte sie magisch um jeder weiteren Störung zu entgehen und atmete erleichtert auf, als plötzlich Lucius Malfoy mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln vor seiner Nase stand.  
"Luc was machst du hier?"  
Durch Minervas Anwesenheit schon bis zur Weißglut gereizt, durchbohrte der Tränkemeister den blonden Mann mit seinen patentierten Todesblicken, unter denen seine Schüler schon längst schreiend das Weite gesucht hätten.  
Nicht aber Lucius.  
Vollkommen unbeeindruckt stieß sich der Mann von der Wand, an der er gelehnt hatte ab, und trat einige geschmeidige Schritte auf Snape zu.  
"Gar nicht erfreut mich zu sehen? Normalerweise begrüßt du mich um einiges netter."

"Normalerweise begegnen wir uns auch nicht in meinem Badezimmer! Also, Was willst du hier?"

Severus war sichtlich unerfreut seinen Mittodesser frühmorgens in seinem Bad anzutreffen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Mann, den er ohnehin nicht besonders mochte, sondern immer nur die Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber vortäuschte, endlich verschwand.

"Ach ich dachte mir, ich erkundige mich einmal über die Leistungen meines Sohnes bei dir..."  
Snape zog seine Augenbraue gekonnt skeptisch in die Höhe.  
"Im MORGENGRAUEN in meinem BADEZIMMER? Malfoy, deine Ausreden waren schon besser..."

Lucius sah ihn forsch an und räusperte sich dann vornehm.  
"Du weißt, man kann nirgends besser reden als in einem Badezimmer, außerdem warst du eben nicht in deinem Wohnzimmer, also dachte ich, ich erwische dich hier."  
Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und ermahnte sich in Gedanken ruhig zu bleiben.  
"So? Und was ist mit Minerva, die hat dich doch mit Sicherheit hier gesehen. Oder habt ihr euch hier unterhalten?"  
Severus lächelte spöttisch, als Lucius ihn empört ansah. Der Gedanke dass er mit einer Gryffindor Hauslehrerin alleine im Badezimmer war, kam ihm erst jetzt.

"Severus, Minerva und ich haben nur gezwungenermaßen, dein Bad geteilt. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass diese alte Vettel in deinen, ach so heiligen Hallen, residiert." Lucius Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.  
"Ich hätte dir mehr Geschmack zugetraut, mein Lieber und zu deiner Beruhigung, ich habe einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber verwendet, folglich hat sie mich nicht gesehen."  
Nun, war es an Severus, empört zu schauen. Sekunden später, hatte er sich jedoch bereits wieder unter Kontrolle und zwang sich zur Höflichkeit.  
"Lucius, du bist nicht bei Morgengrauen in meinem Bad um mit mir über Geschmack zu diskutieren. Ich frage dich also noch mal. Was tust du hier?" meinte Severus in bemüht ruhigem Ton, obwohl er die Antwort erahnen konnte.  
"Ich bin hier, um dich an deine Aufgabe zu erinnern, Severus. Es geht dem Dunklen Lord nicht schnell genug. Er schickt mich, damit du mich auf den neusten Stand bringst." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und musterte Severus mit seinen kalten Augen.  
"Nun..., ich warte!"

Severus Gedanken rasten, er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell. Er holte tief Luft und wollte gerade mit seiner Erklärung ansetzen, als er erneut unterbrochen wurde. Eine völlig verschwitze und nach Luft schnappende Minerva tauchte plötzlich wieder auf. Die beiden Männer starrten sie an und durchbohrten sie quasi mit ihrem Blicken.  
"Öhm, ja ... ich, also ... ich ... habe meine Zahnbürste vergessen", stammelte die alte Hexe, griff nach ihrer Zahnbürste und verschwand mit einem "Weitermachen" so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

"Nun, Severus? Ich höre!"  
"Ja, also, Lucius. Sag dem Meister, ich brauche noch Zeit, weil... DU GOTT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL GERADE ALLES VERMASSELT HAST!" schrie Severus Lucius an.  
"WAS GLAUBST DU WIRD MINERVA JETZT TUN? SIE WIRD ZUM DIREKTOR RENNEN!" Severus begann wie ein Tiger im Käfig, in seinem Badezimmer auf und abzulaufen. _Verdammt, verdam_mt, verdammt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, in welche Schwierigkeiten du mich gerade gebracht hast, Lucius? Wie zum Teufel, soll ich Dumbledore erklären, was du in meinem Badezimmer zu suchen hattest? Ist dir bewusst, dass ich auffliege sobald Minerva in seinem Büro angekommen ist?", zischte er, in bedrohlichem Ton.  
"Severus, mein Guter, nun beruhige dich doch." Lucius lächelte sein Unheil verkündendes Lächeln, das Severus zur Genüge kannte. Immer wenn er diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah, war ihm klar, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
"Sie wird mit dieser Information nicht weit kommen. Ich bin selbstverständlich nicht alleine hier. Du kennst mich. Ich sichere mich immer gegen jede Eventualität ab."  
Na das wurde ja immer schöner. Noch mehr Todesser im Schloss und er konnte nichts unternehmen, um Minerva zu schützen. Lucius, folgte ihm mit seinen Augen. Snape konnte deutlich sehen, dass er immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Severus schluckte schwer, um den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden, brachte seinen Puls auf eine normale Geschwindigkeit, holte Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an.  
"Also gut. So sieht der Plan aus. Ich werde ...

Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, wurde er von einer heftigen Niesattacke gepackt und nieste Lucius mitten ins Gesicht.  
Dieser verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Pfui, Severus. Was sollte das..." Er wurde von einem zweiten 'Hatschi' seines Gegenübers unterbrochen und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Hast du kein Taschentuch, Mann?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Antworten konnte er nicht, da es in seiner Nase schon wieder kitzelte.  
Lucius kramte in seinen Taschen, konnte aber kein Taschentuch finden.  
Severus, der mittlerweile blutunterlaufene Augen hatte und immer weiter niesen musste, torkelte auf Lucius zu, der daraufhin fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Über die Schulter rief er dem Zaubertrankprofessor noch zu: "Du hast eine kurze Verschnaufpause, Severus. Aber glaube nicht, dass du damit durchkommst. Ich komme wieder - heute Abend. Und dann will ich Antworten."

Severus winkte dem blonden Mann noch kurz zu und begann dann hämisch zu grinsen. Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Er wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy sehr empfindlich auf alle Arten von Verunreinigung und Bakterien reagierte, und hatte nach der ersten Niesattacke einfach weitere vorgetäuscht. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens noch ein wenig Zeit.  
_Ich muss mich sofort um Minerva kümmern und den Schulleiter informieren,_ dachte Severus und wollte gerade zum Kamin gehen, als das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore darin auftauchte.  
"Severus, wir müssen uns unterhalten, sofort!"

Die Aufforderung, duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
"Ich komme, ich muss mir nur was anziehen", antwortete Snape zugleich, zog sich etwas über und begab sich dann zum Kamin, um in das Büro des Schulleiters zu gelangen.

-o-o-

Sekunden später, befand er sich im Büro von Dumbledore, klopfte sich die Asche von seinem Umhang, sah Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch, eine etwas aufgelöst wirkende Minerva McGonagall zu seiner Linken, steuerte den freien Stuhl zu seiner Rechten an und setzte sich.  
Der Direktor beobachtete Severus genau, während der zu seinem Platz ging und sich niederließ. Snape entgingen diese Röntgenaugen nicht und das altbekannte Gefühl des Unwohlseins, machte sich in seinem Magen breit.  
"Nun, Severus... Ich glaube es gibt etwas, dass du uns zu erklären hast ... Nämlich die Anwesenheit von Lucius Malfoy und seinen Gefolgsleuten, hier im Schloss ... Ich bin gespannt ..."  
Und zum wiederholten Male an diesem verdammten Morgen, holte Snape Luft und versuchte zu erklären.  
"Tja Albus, ich werde es versuchen. Es war so ... Minerva war gerade aus meinem Badezimmer verschwunden, als Lucius darin auftauchte. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst - nein, ich habe ihn nicht eingeladen. Es gab keinen netten Todesser-Klatsch zwischen Dusche und Waschbecken bei einem Zahnputzbecher voll Kaffee."

Severus seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen. Diese ziehenden Schmerzen kündigten eindeutig einen schwereren Kopfschmerz-Anfall an und das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Vor allem nicht, wenn Lucius sich für den Abend noch einmal angekündigt hatte.

"Oh Scheiße...", murmelte Severus vor sich hin, brach jedoch ab als er das empörte Gesicht des Schulleiters sah. „Tut mir Leid, Albus. Ich wollte nicht unfreundlich sein, aber ich habe momentan ziemlich viel Stress!"  
Wieder seufzte er und sah genervt zu Boden, während Albus ihn hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern musterte.  
"Das verstehe ich, Severus, und ich werde dich nach einer ordentlichen Erklärung auch direkt entlassen ... Zitronendrops?"  
Severus verneinte erschöpft und ihm stellte sich wieder einmal die Frage, wie dieser Mann nur in solchen Situationen an Bonbons denken konnte, aber er gab diese Frage recht schnell auf als ihm bewusst wurde das seine Kopfschmerzen dadurch nur noch schneller herankamen.  
"Ich hatte Lucius nicht eingeladen, er hat mich mit seinem Besuch gewissermaßen überrascht. Er wollte mich lediglich an meine Aufgabe erinnern. Darf ich jetzt gehen?"  
Völlig am Ende sah er flehend zu Albus Dumbledore und schließlich wanderte sein Blick zu Fakwes dem Phoenix, als plötzlich ein lautes, würgendes Geräusch gefolgt von einem heftigen Husten an sein Ohr drang. Blitzschnell wandte er den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und sah eine Minerva mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und hochrotem Kopf halb im Stuhl hängend, halb in der Luft panisch nach Luft schnappen.

_Was ist denn mit der los,_ dachte Severus. _Immer muss sie sich in den Mittelpunkt stellen._  
Seine Gedanken wurden aber schnell von Albus plötzlichem Handeln unterbrochen und verdrängt. Der Schulleiter war aufgesprungen und schlug die alte Hexe mit voller Kraft auf den Rücken. Die Wirkung setzte auch sofort ein. Minerva begann wieder zu husten und einen Moment später flog etwas gelbes Hartes durch die Luft und traf Severus an der Schläfe. Stöhnend brach dieser zusammen.

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

So, und wenn euch das Spaß gemacht hat, dann bitten wir euch a) um eine Review und b) habt ihr vielleicht List, uns zu unterstützen! Einfach im ST reinschneien. Wir freuen uns immer über Frischfleisch!

LG, die Snapeischen Schreiberlinge!


	2. Kapitel 2

So, es ist soweit. Das Update der Schreiberlinge kommt geschwind. Mal sehen, wenn ihr weiter lieb reviewt, habt ihr nächstes WE schon das nächste! Aber lest erst mal das hier!

Wir danken Sevena, Joan Lillian Potter, cuteGinny (psst...verrat doch keinem, dass das unlogisch ist! ;o) ) und Kiyoharu für ihre lieben Reviews! Wir haben uns alle sehr gefreut und natürlich schreiben wir weiter!

**Kapitel 2 **

"Severus? Severus?", hörte er weit entfernt Minervas Rufen. "Albus, wir sollten Poppy verständigen. Vielleicht ist es etwas Ernstes."  
"Nein, Minerva. Sieh doch. Er regt sich wieder. Der Kerl ist hart im Nehmen. Ein Zitronenbonbon bringt einen ehemaligen Todesser schon nicht um."

Severus konnte den lachenden Unterton in Albus´ Stimme hören und Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Der nächste Satz des Schulleiters brachte den Kessel zum Überlaufen: "Aber vielleicht sollte ich dir Bonbonverbot erteilen, meine Liebe." Die beiden alten Magier brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, verstummten aber augenblicklich, als Severus hochschnellte und sie mit einem äußerst wütenden Blick bedachte.  
"Ich wüsste nicht was es hier zu lachen gibt?", zischte er mit funkelnden Augen.  
Albus schüttelte schnell den Kopf und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.  
"Severus, ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Wir haben uns ernsthafte Sorgen um dich gemacht", meinte er und sah ihm mit besorgter Miene in die Augen.  
Severus sah abwechselnd von ihm zu Minerva, die nur mit Mühe einen weiteren Lachanfall unterdrücken konnte. Tobend vor Wut schubste er sie zur Seite und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür um im nächsten Moment in Miss Granger hinein zu rennen, die die Hände voller Bücher hatte, welche mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden fielen.  
"Oh Mist", murmelte sie vor sich hin, hob den Kopf und erschrak, als sie sah mit wem sie dort zusammen gestoßen war.  
"Das... das tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich schnell und bückte sich, um die Bücher aufzusammeln.

Albus, der nicht sehen konnte, warum Severus angehalten hatte, wollte schon einen blöden Kommentar geben, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren und ging stattdessen ebenfalls hinüber zur Tür.  
Als er sah, was den kleinen Stau verursacht hatte, sprach er in einem freundlichen Ton zu Hermione.  
"Ah Miss Granger. Schön, Sie zu sehen! Severus, warum hilfst du der jungen Dame nicht beim Aufsammeln ihrer Bücher. Ganz offensichtlich bist du genauso Schuld daran, dass sie sie hat fallen lassen!"  
Snape hätte Dumbledore am liebsten erwürgt, wagte jedoch keine Widerrede und ging ebenfalls in die Knie, um die restlichen Bücher aufzuheben.

Als die junge Gryffindor endlich wieder alle ihre Utensilien beieinander hatte, trat sie in das Büro hinein, mied jedoch Snapes Blick. Sie wusste, dass er ihr unter normalen Umständen am liebsten irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen und mindestens 20 Punkte abgezogen hätte, es aber vermied, so etwas in Gegenwart des Schulleiters zu tun.  
Sie ging in die Mitte des Raumes und wartete, bis Dumbledore sich wieder ihr zuwandte, ehe sie etwas sagen wollte.

Albus war indes damit beschäftigt, Severus zu beschwichtigen, der allem Anschein nach irgendeine hitzige Diskussion anzetteln wollte.  
"Albus, das kannst du nicht tun. Sie ist einfach in mich hineingerannt! Ich werde mich nicht bei ihr entschuldigen!"  
Doch Albus redete weiter auf Severus ein: "Du sollst doch lediglich das kleine Wörtchen "Entschuldigung" über die Lippen bringen..."  
"Nein, niemals!", kreischte Severus nun, während Hermine ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. Nur wegen diesem Wort mache Snape so einen Aufstand?  
Doch Severus weigerte sich weiterhin standhaft. Albus wusste ja nicht, was das für Folgen haben könnte, wenn er das Wort sagte, auf ihm lag nämlich ein Fluch ...

Doch wenn Albus das nicht verstehen wollte, dann musste er halt zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen, dachte er.  
Und sofort ließ der Zaubertrankmeister sich zu Boden fallen und täuschte Bewusstlosigkeit vor.

Die drei anderen Anwesenden sahen sich mit überraschten Blicken an. Doch keiner tat etwas ...  
Minuten vergingen in denen alle drei starr auf Severus sahen ...

"Sollten wir nicht irgendwas tun?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
Als immer noch niemand auf die Frage reagierte, ging sie selbst zur Tat und führte die beim 1. Hilfe -Kurs kennen gelernten Maßnahmen durch.  
Ihn ansprechen, rütteln, Puls testen, Atmung kontrollieren ...  
Hermine schluckte, Snape atmete nicht!  
Dieser Umstand konnte nur eins zur Folge haben ... Mund zu Mund Beatmung ...

_Hermione ... du schaffst das ... selbst ist die Frau ..._  
Sich selber gut zuredend, senkte das Mädchen ihren Kopf und legte ihren Mund auf die überraschend weichen und warmen Lippen des Tränkemeisters.

„MISS GRANGER!" Keine Millisekunde nach dem ersten Kontakt befand sich Severus Snape überraschenderweise wieder unter den Lebenden. Und er brüllte, als würde es kein Morgen geben.  
"WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN! Das ist ... das ist ja ... ÄÄÄÄÄH!"  
Einen weiteren schockierten Blick auf seine Schülerin später rannte der sonst so beherrschte schwarzhaarige Mann aus dem Büro des Direktors, welcher ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln hinterher blickte.

"Ähm... Albus? Was genau war das eben?"  
"Minerva, Miss Granger, setzt euch doch bitte ... Zitronenbonbon? Wir müssen das einfach tun." Albus seufzte theatralisch.  
Minerva nickte bedächtig als Dumbledore weiter sprach.  
"Schließlich müssen wir beweisen, dass die miese Schlagzeile dieser vermaledeiten Schmierfinken Unsinn ist. Wie kommt die Kimmkorn nur darauf 'Zaubertränkelehrer auf Hogwarts ein übler Weiberheld - stellt er auch Schülerinnen nach?' - nicht auszudenken wie viele Eulen und Heuler bald bei uns eintreffen werden, wenn das die Runde macht."

"Oh Albus!" Minerva riss die Augen weit auf. "Dann war das gerade ein Test?"  
"Und Sie glauben wirklich dies war ein Beweis?", ließ sich nun Hermine vernehmen.  
"Schließlich hat er Sie nicht geküsst, Miss Granger. Ich vertraue Severus."  
"Aber es gab Zeugen", mahnte Minerva. "Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen ihn zu verführen oder wie wäre es mit Miss Bulstrode?"  
"Mmmm ich weiß nicht", Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

Albus dachte lange nach. So sehr er Minerva auch mochte, er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Severus auf ihre Verführungskünste hereinfallen würde. Nein, dafür war Minerva einfach schon zu … alt. Ja, genau alt und abgenutzt (wie die Jugend sagen würde).  
Und Miss Bulstrode. Nun, er hatte nichts gegen sie als Schülerin. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein rational denkendes Wesen auf diesem Planeten dieses Mädchen auch nur mit der Kneifzange anfassen würde.  
Nein, es musste jemand anderes sein. Eine nette, intelligente, hübsche Person, die mit ihrem Charme den griesgrämigen Zaubertrankprofessor um den Finger wickeln konnte. Eine Person wie -  
"Miss Granger! Ich habe einen Plan", begann er. Auf einmal wusste Albus was getan werden musste.  
Die drei setzten sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, nahmen jeder noch ein Zitronenbonbon und dann fing Albus an, seinen Plan zu erläutern.

Minerva sah von Albus zu Miss Granger und ihr schien gerade derselbe Gedanke zu kommen, wie ihm, während Hermine nur Bahnhof verstand.  
Unsicher rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und sah leicht flehend in die Augen ihres Direktors.  
"Ich … ähm verstehe nicht was Sie meinen, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte sie vorsichtig obwohl sie sehr wohl wusste was hier vor sich ging.  
Albus griff noch mal nach einem Zitronenbonbon und faltete lächelnd seine Hände.  
"Nun, Hermine. Lass es mich so erklären. Du bist inzwischen zu einer sehr attraktiven jungen Dame herangereift, sicherlich gibt es nur wenige die dir widerstehen können …" Er unterbrach sich kurz und sah zu Minerva während Hermine entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich finde du wärest hervorragend geeignet um diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

Hermione jedoch fand das ganz und gar nicht und schüttelte zum Zeichen dafür auch heftig ihren Lockenkopf.  
"Auf gar keinen Fall. Professor, bei allem Respekt, aber das werde ich garantiert nicht tun!"  
Sie und Snape verführen? Hatte der Schulleiter komplett den Verstand verloren? Hermione konnte und wollte sich das lieber gar nicht genauer vorstellen. Urgh, nein auf gar keinen Fall. Snape sah nicht mal gut aus!  
"So etwas ist doch gar nicht erlaubt! Gesetzlich meine ich!"

Doch Dumbledore lächelte nur. "Doch. Solange es von der Schülerin ausgeht schon. Erst, wenn der Lehrer darauf einsteigt, ist es strafbar. Aber so wie ich Severus kenne, wird er es ohnehin nicht tun. Es ist doch nur dazu da, dass wir der Kimmkorn beweisen können, dass Severus sich nicht an Schülerinnen ranmacht!"

Hermione war das ganze nach wie vor suspekt und sie schüttelte weiterhin zögernd ihren Kopf. "Und was ist, wenn es doch stimmt?" Hermine zögerte etwas. Sie war noch nie gut darin, einen Lehrer zu beschuldigen oder über ihn herzuziehen. Doch Albus lächelnder Blick ermutigte sie.  
Sie räusperte sich.  
"Ich meine, was ist, wenn Professor Snape sich darauf einlässt? Was soll ich denn dann machen?"  
In ihrer Stimme klang Furcht und Minerva legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Dann sah die alte Hexe zu Albus. Sie verständigten sich - wie so oft - stumm. Albus nickte ihr unmerklich zu und erhob sich dann.  
"Das, meine liebe Hermine, ist das geringste Problem." Er ging zu einer kleinen Kommode hinter seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete die Schublade.  
"Ich denke zwar nicht, dass Severus so reagieren wird. Aber damit du beruhigt bist, nimm bitte das hier an dich."  
Er hielt Hermine eine kleine Schatulle hin, die sie fragend annahm und öffnete. In der Box lag eine Kette mit einem Anhänger, der aussah, wie aus Bernstein. Er schimmerte leicht orange. Als Hermine ihn näher betrachtete, sah sie, dass der Schein von einem kleinen Gegenstand ausging, der in den Anhänger eingearbeitet war.  
"Das ist ein Phönix-Amulett", erklärte Albus ihr. "In ihm befindet sich eine Feder von Fawkes. Wenn Du in Not bist oder Hilfe brauchst, dann wird Fawkes dich aufspüren und mich zu dir bringen können. Du musst nur ganz feste an den Phönix denken."

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte von einem solchen Amulett schon gelesen. In dem fortgeschrittenen Buch von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass ein solches Amulett existierte. Ein wenig beruhigt, ließ sie sich von Minerva die Kette umlegen.  
"Ok, ich mache es, Professor Dumbledore."

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Ihr wolt wissen, wie es weitergeht? Na dann lasst es uns mit einer klitzekleinen review wissen, ja?

LG, die Snapeischen Schreiberlinge!


	3. Kapitel 3

So, es ist soweit. Das Update der Schreiberlinge kommt geschwind. Mal sehen, wenn ihr weiter lieb reviewt, habt ihr nächstes WE schon das nächste! Aber lest erst mal das hier!

Wir danken Kiyoharu, cuteGinny, XXX, wolfspirit, Joan Lillian Potter und Skoyer für ihre lieben Reviews! Wenn die Reviewzahlen sich jetzt in jedem Kapitel fast verdoppeln, sind wir zufrieden ;-) Wir haben uns alle sehr gefreut und natürlich schreiben wir weiter!

**Kapitel 3**

Nicht nur Albus und Minerva hatten Hermines Ausspruch interessiert aufgenommen, nein, noch jemand hatte alles bis ins kleinste Detail mitgehört.

Es war nicht etwa eine weitere Person im Raum, auch niemand mit einem Tarnumhang. Nur sehr gut versteckt unter einem alten Hut am Boden lauerte eine dreckige Ratte. Nein, das war kein dummes Schimpfwort, es war tatsächlich eine Ratte oder besser gesagt ein Zauberer, der die Form dieses speziellen Tieres angenommen hatte. Es war nämlich ein Animagus mit dem Namen Peter, Peter Pettigrew und er war nur ganz zufällig in diese Unterredung geplatzt.

Neugierig lugte er unter einem Flicken des Hutes hervor und beäugte die drei Personen. Welch seltsame Zusammenkunft! Konnte er nicht irgendetwas mit diesem Wissen anfangen? Was würde für ihn, den kleinen Peterle dabei herausspringen, wenn er jemandem den Plan der drei verriet?

Nun, er überlegte bei einem kleinen Schlummer darüber nachzusinnen und dies konnte dauern, denn die kleine Ratte war nicht besonders helle ...

-o-o-

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, hatten es sich Minerva und Albus auf dem kleinen Sofa in der Ecke bequem gemacht. Albus orderte bei den Hauselfen eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen. Sie plauderten über dieses und jenes und vergaßen - wie so oft - darüber vollkommen die Zeit.  
Ein leichtes Grummeln der Magengegend verriet Albus, dass es langsam Zeit wurde zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Minerva, die mittlerweile ebenfalls Hunger bekam, stimmte ihm zu.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Tür und kamen dabei an dem alten Hut vorbei. Unter diesem schlummerte immer noch Pettigrew in seiner Rattengestalt.  
Plötzlich stockte Minerva. Sie schnüffelte. Dann schnappte sie sich ohne nachzudenken Albus' alten Sauberwisch, der neben der Tür lehnte und schlug damit auf den Hut ein.  
Albus warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. Er war sehr stolz auf seinen alten Besen. Hatte er mit diesem doch damals viermal die Hausmeisterschaft für Slytherin gewonnen. Er war Sucher gewesen - wahrscheinlich nach Harry Potter der Beste, den Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte.

"Mir war es, als hätte ich eine Ratte gerochen", erklärte Minerva ihm. Sie hob den alten Hut hoch und wurde in ihrer Annahme bestätigt: Auf dem Boden lag eine platt gedrückte, tote Ratte.  
"Woher wusstest du das, meine Liebe?", fragte Albus immer noch erstaunt.  
"Dank meiner Animagusgestalt habe ich einen guten Spürsinn, was kleine Nagetiere betrifft, Albus. Ich denke, mein aufkommendes Hungergefühl hat diesen noch begünstigt."  
Albus nickte. Er bückte sich, um das tote Tier zu begutachten. Sofort fiel ihm die fehlende Kralle auf.  
"Minerva? Das war keine gewöhnliche Ratte!"  
Nun war sie es, die erstaunt und irritiert aussah.  
"Sieh hier!" Albus zeigte auf die Pfote. "Das war -"  
"Peter Pettigrew", vervollständigte Minerva den Satz. "Was machen wir denn nun? Voldemort wird nicht gerade erfreut sein, dass wir seinen treuen Diener umgebracht haben."  
Albus dachte nach. Dann meinte er: "Ich denke, wir sollten erstmal etwas essen gehen. Mit leerem Magen kann man nicht so gut nachdenken. Dann sollten wir Severus dazuholen. Vielleicht hat er einen Plan."  
Minerva stimmte ihm zu. Sie legten die tote Ratte in eine Schachtel, die Albus magisch versiegelte und dann in seinem Schrank einschloss, bevor sie hinunter in die große Halle zum Abendessen gingen.

-o-o-

"Nagini, wassss isssst dasssss", zischelte der dunkle Lord, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen sein Versteck erfüllte.

Ohne dass er noch einmal nachfragen musste, schlängelte sich seine bevorzugte Hausschlange zu ihrem Herren. Zwischen ihren Fängen klemmte ein übergroßer Wecker, der unaufhörlich heulte und tutete. Mit einem würgenden Geräusch spuckte Nagini das Gerät aus ihrem Maul.

Neugierig ließ Voldemort seine rot glühenden Augen über das Ziffernblatt schweifen. Das Blatt verkündete: Ist in Sicherheit vor allen Feinden, verrät dich gerade (Anmerkung: dann musst du ihn töten!), Ist gerade schwer in Gefahr, Vorsicht - halbtot und leider - futsch - such dir einen neuen Laufburschen und/oder Spion.

Je länger der dunkle Lord auch auf die Uhrenanzeige glotzte, es änderte sich nicht das Geringste. Der Zeiger stand unverrückbar auf "Vorsicht - halbtot".

Du-weißt-schon-wer kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn und erklärte seiner Schlange mit knarrender Stimme: "Einer meiner Diener scheint in Gefahr zu sein - nur welcher?"

Er überlegte angestrengt, da waren verschiedene Spione für ihn unterwegs: Pettigrew, die Ratte, Snape, der Furcht erregende Zaubertränkepanscher und Lucius, der ewig eitle Pfau ... wer bitte war denn nun in Gefahr ...

Er holte tief Luft und sammelte seine Gedanken. "Nun gut, das Einfachste wird sein, dass ich eine Zusammenkunft einberufe. Dann wird sich zeigen wer erscheint und wer nicht ... Nagini meine Liebe, das verspricht interessant zu werden."

Langsam schritt Voldemort in die Mitte des Platzes. "Bella, komm hier hin, ich brauche dein Mal!", befahl er. Bellatrix näherte sich langsam in unterwürfiger Haltung und streckte ihm ihren Arm entgegen. Voldemort berührte das Dunkle Mal welches sich augenblicklich blutrot färbte, drehte sich um und wartete ...

-o-o-

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt spürte Severus Snape wie sein Unterarm anfing zu brennen. "Verdammt, bitte nicht jetzt. Was zum Teufel will er von mir?" Severus spurtete zu seinem Schrank nahm seine Todessermaske, sowie seinen Umhang an sich und beeilte sich das Schloss zu verlassen allerdings nicht ohne vorher eine Nachricht für Dumbledore zu hinterlassen.

Auch Lucius Malfoy machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Herrn und Meister ...

Zunächst bemerkte niemand im Schloss was sich in Dumbledores Schrank in seinem Büro ereignete, als der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, seinen Untertan zu sich rief.

Sekunden später ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der im ganzen Schloss zu hören war und Filch wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.

"Was ist das denn für eine furchtbare Sauerei?", keifte er. "Wer muss das wohl wieder sauber machen? Ich doch wohl, genau ich und das in meinem Alter ...", heulte er vor sich hin, da ihm nun wieder vor Augen geführt wurde, wie ihm sämtliche Zauberkraft abging.

Apathisch starrte er auf die Stücke von Trümmern vor ihm. Da waren Mauer und Putz durcheinander gebröckelt, vermischt mit Holzstücken und Splittern gekrönt von den Resten einer alten SCHACHTEL?

Filch konnte Mrs. Norris, seine alte, zerzauste Katze, gerade noch abhalten, die Trümmer schnüffelnderweise zu durchsuchen, als er die Ratte bemerkte, die eiligst davonhuschte.  
_Komisches Vieh,_ dachte er. _Irgendwie sah sie sehr mitgenommen aus. Ob sie wohl in der Schachtel gesteckt hat? Aber warum?_

Während er sich noch so seine Gedanken machte und nun selber damit anfing, die Trümmer zu durchsuchen, eilten Albus, Minerva und die halbe Schule zum Ort des Schreckens.  
Der laute Knall war bis in die Große Halle zu hören gewesen. Jeder Schüler, der nur einen Funken Neugier in sich hatte - und das waren die meisten - eilte hinter den Professoren her. Nun drängten sie sich ein paar Meter hinter ihnen und Filch dicht zusammen und jeder versuchte einen Blick zu erhaschen.

"Was ist hier los, Argus?", fragte Dumbledore. Die Szene erinnerte drei Gryffindors an die Ereignisse ihres zweiten Schuljahrs und sie warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Erleichterung machte sich in ihnen breit. Dieses Mal war es anders: Beim letzten Mal standen sie da vorne, wo jetzt die Professoren und Filch standen. Beim letzten Mal waren sie beschuldigt worden. Das war dieses Mal anders …

Oder auch nicht. Harry fuhr herum, als er die Stimme des Schulleiters hörte: "Mister Potter! Kommen Sie bitte her."  
Unsicher sah Harry erst Hermine, dann Ron und zuletzt den Schulleiter an. Dann ging er langsam auf ihn zu. Was hatte er denn dieses Mal schon wieder verbrochen?

"Harry", flüsterte Albus so leise, dass nur der Gryffindor es hören konnte. "Ich brauche deine Karte. Hast du sie dabei?"  
Harry nickte, steckte die Hand in seine Umhangtasche und gab sie dem Schulleiter.  
Verwundert beobachtete er, wie dieser mit seinem Zauberstab darauf tippte und murmelte: "Ich gelobe feierlich ein Tunichtgut zu sein."  
Auf der Karte erschienen die üblichen Linien und Punkte und Albus suchte aufmerksam nach dem Punkt "Peter Pettigrew".

-o-o-

Derweil einige hundert Kilometer weiter beobachtete der dunkle Lord, wie seine Todesser einer nach dem anderen apparierten.

Snape, Malfoy in der ersten Reihe ... weiter hinten die übrigen Handlanger.  
Mit kalten, roten Augen zählte er seine Gefolgsleute durch.

Gerade war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ausgerechnet sein treuester, ergebenster Mann, Peter Pettigrew, fehlte, als dieser mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall direkt vor Voldemorts Thron apparierte.  
"Warum zzzzzzzu ssssssssspät, mein treuer Peter?", zischte er ihm zu.  
Peter hob den Kopf: "Ich bin entdeckt worden, Mein Lord!"  
Der Mann, der einmal als der mächtigste und gleichsam bösartigste Zauberer galt, und mittlerweile alles daran setzte, seinen Ruf wieder herzustellen, sah seinen treuen Untergebenen an.  
"Wasssssss redessssssst du da?", zischte er den Ratten-Animagus wütend an.  
Peter zitterte am ganzen Leib und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Severus Snape, der nah genug am Geschehen war, konnte die Unterhaltung verfolgen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dort vor sich ging. Er bedauerte nur, dass man Peter nicht direkt getötet hatte, wenn man ihn schon entdeckt hatte. Der nächste Satz versetzte Severus einen Schock.

"Hogwarts, mein Meister", flüsterte Peter Pettigrew. "Ich war in Hogwarts. Bei Dumbledore, habe spioniert und der da", er zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Severus, "war auch da."

Severus wurde bleich, als der dunkle Lord sich an ihn wandte: "Erklärung! Sofort!"

Severus trat vor, bemüht, gelassen zu wirken. Einen vernichtenden Blick auf Pettigrew werfend, setzte er zum Reden an: "Natürlich war ich in Hogwarts, mein Lord. Wenn Pettigrew informiert gewesen wäre, wüsste er, dass ich dort ARBEITE, mein Lord. Um Dumbledore auszuspionieren. Und das tue ich - wie sich an dem heutigen Tag ja mehrere Mitglieder unseres Kreises überzeugen konnten."

Mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Lucius fuhr er fort: "Wenn wir uns jedoch nicht diskreter verhalten, ist es eine Frage der Zeit, bis meine Tarnung unwirksam wird, mein Lord. Einer unserer Mitglieder fand sich heute mit der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin in meinem Bad ein. Das kann ich nicht als unauffällig bezeichnen."

Der dunkle Lord ließ ein tonloses Lachen vernehmen: "Severus, Severus. Wer meiner Getreuen war denn so vernünftig, heute früh dein Bad zu besuchen - auch wenn ich jetzt gnädigerweise NICHT nachfrage, was dort McGonagall zu suchen hatte?"

Zögernd trat Lucius Malfoy vor, und beide - Snape und Malfoy - wurden von einem "Cruciatus" umgerissen …

"Damit ihr lernt, was es heißt, mir gegenüber nicht ehrlich zu sein. Damit ihr lernt, mir alles zu berichten. UND damit ihr lernt, euch nicht ausgerechnet mit Minerva in einem Badezimmer zu vergnügen ..."

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Ihr wollt wissen, wie es weitergeht? Na dann lasst es uns mit einer klitzekleinen review wissen, ja?

LG, die Snapeischen Schreiberlinge!


	4. Kapitel 4

Und da kommt auch mal wieder ein Update...

Dank geht diesmal an:  
**  
snape-girl1991** ich dachte, das hätten wir im ersten Kapitel erklärt? Es ist unser Forum, wo die Fic entsteht...momentan ein bisschen außer Betrieb, aber es wird wieder gut ;o), **honeyflower, The Hermione of Slytherin** übrigens sind wir mehrere..., **Kira Gmork, Skoyer **und** Kiyoharu**

Wir haben uns alle mächtig gefreut...und NATÜRLICH schreiben wir weiter. Wir haben da doch selber Spaß dran! ggg

**Kapitel 4**

Als Severus wieder zu sich kam, lag er alleine auf einer einsamen Waldlichtung. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht. Einen Moment brauchte er noch, um sich zu orientieren. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder.  
Voldemort hatte ihn und Lucius Malfoy mit dem Cruciatus belegt. An mehr, als die schrecklichen Schmerzen konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Anscheinend hatte man ihn hierher gebracht.  
Mühsam rappelte er sich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Offenbar hatte er eine Rippe gebrochen. Vorsichtig tastete er seine Seite ab. Dann stand er zitternd auf. Er griff in seine Umhangtasche und zog ein kleines Amulett hervor. In diesem Amulett leuchtete es orangefarben. Er flüsterte eine Beschwörung und versuchte gedanklich mit Fawkes in Kontakt zu treten. Sekunden später erschien der Phönix mit einem Knall vor ihm in der Luft. Dankbar griff Severus nach dessen Füßen, die der Vogel ihm entgegenstreckte.

Ein paar Augenblicke später fand er sich am Rand des verbotenen Waldes wieder.  
Seufzend steckte er das Amulett wieder in seinen Umhang und humpelte Richtung Schloss.

-o-o-

Hermine hatte sich nach den Ereignissen im Schloss von den beiden Jungs verabschiedet und war zum See gegangen. Ron und Harry wollten eine Runde Zaubererschach spielen und Hermine hatte keine Lust ihnen dabei zuzusehen.  
Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie über das Gelände. Sie grübelte immer noch darüber nach, was die plötzliche Explosion und Dumbledores Suche nach Pettigrew zu bedeuten hatte. Außerdem lag ihr die Sache vom Vormittag noch schwer im Magen. Wie stellte Dumbledore sich die Sache vor. Wie sollte ausgerechnet sie, Hermine, es schaffen, den Zaubertrankprofessor zu verführen.

Eine Bewegung am Waldrand lenkte sie von ihnen Gedanken ab. Sie erkannte eine Person, die sich auf seltsame Weise zum Schloss bewegte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können und erkannte Severus Snape.  
Erschrocken lief sie auf den Mann, der an einem Baumstamm lehnte, um sich offenbar auszuruhen, zu und rief: "Professor! Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist Ihnen etwas passiert? Haben Sie Schmerzen? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Mittlerweile war sie bei Snape angekommen und trippelte nun panisch vor ihm auf und ab. Das war heute einfach nicht ihr Tag gewesen und die Anwesenheit ihres "Auserwählten" machte sie nervös.

Snape schloss resignierend die Augen. Was hatte er verbrochen um das alles zu verdienen? Musste ausgerechnet die Person mit der eindeutig schrillsten Stimme, die er je gehört hatte, unaufhörlich auf ihn einreden?  
Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer.  
Zittrig hob er seine Hand und streckte sie nach Hermine aus. Er wollte sie wegstoßen, wollte, dass sie endlich aufhörte zu reden. Er öffnete die Augen, konnte aber nichts Genaues erkennen, die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen.  
_Nicht schon wieder, _ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann verlor er endgültig die Kontrolle und kippte vornüber. Direkt in die Arme einer, immer noch leicht hysterischen Gryffindor.

Hermine ächzte vor Anstrengung, dieser Mann sah doch gar nicht so schwer aus. Doch bevor sie weiter nachdenken konnte, fühlte sie, wie ihre Knie einknickten und mit einem leisen Schrei fiel sie hintenüber ...  
Hart schlug Hermine mit der rechten Schulter auf einen Stein.  
Ächzend versuchte sie, den schweren Männerkörper von ihr herabzuwälzen. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Körper.  
Mpf.  
Die Schulter tat höllisch weh. Luft bekam sie auch fast keine mehr, das schlaffe Gewicht des Mannes über ihr drückte ihr die Lunge ab.  
Scheiße. Zweiter Versuch.  
Mit einem langen Stöhnen schaffte sie es, das Gewicht Snapes von ihrem Brustkorb auf die Seite zu verlagern. Besser. Nicht wirklich gut, aber besser.

Leise rührte sich der bewusstlose Snape. Ächzend verlagerte er sein Gewicht - wieder rang Hermine nach Luft.  
Severus schlug flatternd die Augen auf: "Miss Granger?"

Hermine konnte nur stumm nicken. Ihr fehlte einfach die Luft zum Reden.  
Severus sah sie fragend an. Auch ihm war anzumerken, dass er mit sich und seinem Schmerz kämpfte. Dann stellte er die dümmste Frage, die er in dieser Situation nur stellen konnte: "Können Sie aufstehen?"

Hermine riss die Augen auf, nahm ihre ganze verbleibende Luft zusammen und fuhr ihn an: "Wenn Sie von mir runtergehen, könnte ich es versuchen!"  
Für Beleidigungen oder ähnliches fehlte ihr in dem Moment die Energie.

Severus, dem anscheinend jetzt erst bewusst wurde, in welcher Position er sich gerade befand - auf einer Schülerin zu liegen war nicht alltäglich - rollte sich unverzüglich von Hermine herunter.  
"Schon besser", presste Hermine zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Sie rappelte sich langsam auf. "Sind Sie in Ordnung, Professor Snape?", fragte sie. Die Vernunft in ihr siegte in dem Moment. Wäre es nicht Severus Snape, ihr Professor gewesen, sondern Ron oder Harry hätte sie mit Sicherheit anders reagiert. Aber einen Lehrer anschreien lag ihr nun mal absolut nicht.  
"Ich denke es geht", antwortete Severus und rappelte sich auf. Er stand einen Moment wackelig auf den Beinen, dann versagten seine Knie und er sackte weg.  
Hermine konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein Blitz die Dämmerung.  
Erschrocken sahen Severus und Hermine zum Waldrand. Alles, was sie in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnten, waren zwei Gestalten. Die eine trug einen großen Fotoapparat. Die zweite Person rief mit schriller Stimme: "Perfekt, Markus! Einfach perfekt. Ich denke, das Bild wird als Beweis für die Unzüchtigkeit des Professors genügen. Eng umschlungen mit einer Schülerin." Ein Lachen hallte zu ihnen hinüber.

Rita Kimmkorn, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Ehe sie genau wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt und rief: „Bombasta Fotoapparat."  
Severus neben ihr reagierte genauso schnell wie sie und schickte noch einen _Stupor_ in dieselbe Richtung.

Schrecksekunden verhallten.  
Hermine starrte noch eine kurze Zeit in die Richtung, in die die Flüche verhallt waren.  
Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer linken Seite: "Herr Professor, meinen Sie, Sie können jetzt auch alleine stehen? Oder geht es noch nicht?"

Vorsichtig löste sich Severus von seiner Schülerin, an die er sich - wie er peinlich berührt bemerkte - wirklich bis eben noch geklammert hatte.  
Verlegen schüttelte er den Kopf: "Ich glaube, es will noch nicht so recht. Ich setzte mich mal, vielleicht können Sie erst mal die Kimmkorn sicherstellen und dann Albus hierher holen."

Hermine sah überrascht auf. Ein höflicher Snape war ihr neu - wenn seine Freundlichkeit sicher auch nur aus der momentanen Not und Unsicherheit heraus geboren war.  
Sie zuckte die Schultern: "Ich denke nicht, dass es in der momentanen Lage sinnvoll ist, hier alleine zu warten. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht genau, was ihnen zugestoßen ist, aber eigentlich denke ich, es wäre besser, sie so schnell wie möglich zu Poppy zu bringen."

Severus verdreht die Augen.  
Poppy.  
Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
Er wollte seine Ruhe. Er wollte eine heiße Dusche. Er wollte sein Bett.  
Ach so - Dusche war ja abgesagt, es sei denn, er wollte schon wieder Minerva nackt sehen. Danke.  
Dann lieber Poppy.

Er legte Hermine den Arm um die Schulter - woraufhin diese das Gesicht kurz vor Schmerzen verzog, was Snape jedoch nicht sah - und machte sich auf den Weg.

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

Ihr wollt wissen, wie es weitergeht? Na dann lasst es uns mit einer klitzekleinen Review wissen, ja?

LG, die Snapeischen Schreiberlinge!


	5. Kapitel 5

Nachdem jetzt lange nichts kam, geht es weiter...Leider hatte das Forum einen Ausfall und so waren wir alle etwas beschäftigt und konnten nicht updaten, aber jetzt geht es weiter.

Wir danken: honeyflower, Skoyer, snape-girl1991, Kiyoharu, Joan Lillian Potter und cuteGinny.

Viel spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel

**Kapitel 5**

Es war stockdunkel, als Severus erwachte. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an das trübe Licht, das von einer kleinen Kerze in der Ecke ausging, zu gewöhnen.  
Wie es aussah lag er in einem Bett im Krankenflügel.

Allmählich erinnerte er sich wieder an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden. Er war zum dunklen Lord gerufen und mit dem Cruciatus belegt worden. Dann hatte Fawkes ihm zurück nach Hogwarts geholfen, wo Hermine Granger ihn gefunden hatte.  
Er schloss stöhnend die Augen, als er an die Begegnung mit ihr dachte. Er war ohnmächtig gegen sie gekippt und auf sie gefallen. Dann hatte diese Kimmkorn-Tante sie entdeckt und fotografiert. Zum Glück hatte Miss Granger schnell genug reagiert und die Reporterin und ihren Fotografen ausgeschaltet.  
An mehr konnte sich Severus nicht erinnern.

Er versuchte vorsichtig seine Beine zu bewegen, was ihm aber Schmerzen bereitete. Also ließ er es sein. Er hob den rechten Arm und stieß auf Widerstand. Verwundert senkte er den Blick und sah, dass seine Hand in einer anderen Hand lag. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm auch die wohlige Wärme bewusst, die von der Stelle, wo die beiden Hände sich berührten ausging.

Ungläubig und verwirrt blickte er auf und sah einen braunen Lockenkopf neben seiner Hüfte auf der Bettdecke liegen.  
Hermine Granger.  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schlief. Ihr Gesicht, welches im schwachen Kerzenlicht sehr anmutig und fast wie gemalt aussah, wurde von braunen Locken umrahmt. Sie hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und atmete leise.  
Ein Anblick, den Severus nicht zerstören wollte.  
Aber erstens war dies Hermine Granger. Eine Schülerin, eine Gryffindor und eine gnadenlose Besserwisserin, die dort lag und vertraut seine Hand hielt. Und zum zweiten musste er dringend auf die Toilette.  
Aber andererseits ... Er zögerte und betrachtete die junge Frau, die auf dem kleinen Stuhl saß und nach vorne gebeugt auf seinem Bett schlief.  
Wie lange sie wohl schon dort lag? Ob sie die ganze Zeit hier gewartet hatte? Aber nein, Poppy hatte sie sicher direkt verscheucht.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein zweites Bett, dessen Kopfende man durch einen kleinen Spalt im Vorhang erkennen konnte. Das Kissen war zerwühlt, und es sah aus, als hätte dort jemand bis vor kurzem gelegen.  
War Miss Granger etwa verletzt worden? Durch seine Schuld?  
Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte Severus seine Hand aus Hermines Griff zu ziehen. Er flüsterte: "Miss Granger?"

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen. Noch einmal, leise, hörte sie ihren Namen: "Miss Granger?"  
Kurz musste sie zwinkern. Wo war sie?  
Der Rücken tat ihr weh - im ersten Augenblick dachte sie, sie sei wieder über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen. Aber die Bücher waren weicher als sonst. Waren keine Bücher. Sie schlief an einem Bett ...

Ach ja. Richtig. Snape.  
Sie hatte am Vorabend Severus Snape auf die Krankenstation gebracht.  
Madame Pomfrey hatte sie beide dabehalten - "nur zum Beobachten" - naja, vielen Dank.

Jedenfalls erinnerte sich Hermine schlagartig daran, wie sie erwacht war von einem Schrei aus dem Nebenbett - einem Schrei wie von einem verwundeten Tier, Panik, Angst.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ein Mensch solch einen Schrei von sich geben könnte - Professor Snape hatte ihm Traum getobt, geschrieen, ängstlich, schweißnass. Madame Pomfrey schien einen gesunden Schlaf zu haben ...  
Hermine war aus ihrem Bett geschlüpft, zu ihrem Lehrer gegangen. Langsam hatte er sich beruhigt ...

Jetzt, als sie die leise Stimme des Meisters der Tränke hörte, kam ihr die Situation schlagartig zu Bewusstsein. Sie spürte seine Hand in der ihren, ihr Kopf auf seinem Bett - das Geschehen der vergangenen Nacht war auf einmal weit weg. Surreal.

_Scheiße.  
Hermine, du liegst gerade bei Snape auf dem Bett._  
Sie erwachte endgültig, richtete sich auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen.  
"Professor ... Entschuldigung ..."  
"Ist schon gut, Miss Granger. Es ist zwar durchaus nicht unbedingt alltäglich oder gar in irgendeiner Form nachvollziehbar, wieso sie hier an meinem Bett sitzen, schliefen und meine Hand halten, aber ich denke, es ist auch nicht der Weltuntergang. Wenn Sie mich jetzt jedoch bitte loslassen würden. Ich muss dringend auf die Toilette."

Sofort ließ Hermione ihn los und stand auf.  
Snape schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und ging, noch ein bisschen wackelig, zur Toilette.

Hermione schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut vor Überraschung aufzuschreien, Offensichtlich hatte ihr Professor nicht bemerkt, dass er ein Krankennachhemd trug, das üblicherweise am Rücken bis zum Saum offen war.  
Die junge Gryffindor war sich sicher, den Anblick von Snapes, zugegeben knackigen Hintern, nicht mehr vergessen zu können. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und wartete auf Snapes Rückkehr.

Mit hochrotem Gesicht (ob vor Scham oder Wut wusste Hermione noch nicht), kam er wieder. Mit einer Hand hielt er das Nachthemd hinter dem Rücken so gut wie möglich zusammen.

"Wagen Sie es ja nicht, irgendwem davon zu erzählen, Miss Granger, oder es wird das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass sie überhaupt etwas gesehen haben!"  
Severus setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett und kroch unter die wärmenden Decke. Da er dabei immer noch das Hemd mit der einen Hand festhielt, gestaltete sich die Angelegenheit schwieriger als erwartet.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Hermione von ihrem Bett aufstand und ihm helfen wollte.  
"Wagen Sie es nicht!", knurrte er.  
Hermione murmelte ein "Entschuldigung" und kroch dann selber wieder in ihr Bett.  
Severus, der es endlich geschafft hatte, unter seine Decke zu kommen, legte sich auf den Rücken und blickte die Decke an.

-o-o-

Nach einer Weile wandte er den Blick und schaute zum Bett der Gryffindorschülerin. Sie schlief nicht. Ihr Blick war ebenfalls zur Decke gerichtet. Severus sah, dass sich etwas seinen Weg ihre Wange hinunterbahnte und auf das Kissen tropfte.

Weinte sie etwa? Warum? Weil er sie so angefahren hatte? Obwohl es normalerweise seine Art war so zu reagieren, hatte er es in der Situation nicht gewollt. Sie konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass Poppy diese Vorliebe für Muggel-Krankenhemden hatte.

Er kämpfte innerlich mit sich selber, ob er Hermione ansprechen oder so tun sollte, als hätte er ihre Tränen nicht bemerkt. Doch dann schluchzte sie leise auf und alle seine Vorsätze gingen den Bach runter.

"Miss Granger?", fragte er leise. Als sie nicht reagierte, versuchte er es etwas lauter: "Miss - Hermione? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie wand den Blick, wischte hastig eine Träne weg, schniefte noch kurz und sagte dann mit recht kratziger Stimme: "Ja ... alles bestens." Dass das nicht überzeugend klang, war nicht nur ihr bewusst.  
"Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht mal ansatzweise. Also, was ist los?" Er bemühte sich, Geduld zu bewahren.  
"Es ist nichts ... und selbst wenn da etwas wäre, würden Sie es nicht verstehen." Sie sah ihn an und er konnte nicht anders und hielt dem Blick stand.  
"Wieso sind Sie so überzeugt davon? Weil ich der griesgrämige Zaubertrankprofessor Snape bin?"  
"Nein. Das ist nicht der Grund. Im Übrigen denke ich, haben Sie doch das Recht, so schlechtgelaunt zu sein, wie Sie wollen ... Nein, es ist einfach etwas, wobei Sie mir nicht helfen können."  
"Und was wäre das? Vielleicht überrasche ich Sie ja!"

Hermione seufzte resigniert. "Gut, wie Sie wollen. Harry und Ron fragen mich immer wieder, warum ich mir so eine Mühe gebe, Sie den beiden gegenüber zu verteidigen. Nun ja, ich habe versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass ich es einfach unfair von ihnen, den Jungs, finde, Sie zu verurteilen, ohne Ihre Gründe für ihre Handlungen und Entscheidungen zu kennen. Naja, das gilt bei den beiden nicht, denn sie sind sich sicher, Ihre Gründe zu kennen.  
Pfff ... und heute Vormittag waren sie hier im Krankenflügel, als Sie noch geschlafen haben und haben mir erzählt, dass die Kimmkorn einen Artikel geschrieben hat ... ich nehme an, Sie ahnen, worum es ging ... Nun ja, Harry und Ron glauben der Kimmkorn mehr, als mir ... und das ist etwas, was mich nicht gerade Luftsprünge machen lässt!"

Snape sah sie erstaunt an und fing plötzlich an zu lachen.  
Dies war eine so seltsame und unerwartete Reaktion, dass Hermine sich erstaunt in ihrem Bett aufrichtete und Snape anstarrte.

Als er das bemerkte, beendete er seinen spontanen Heiterkeitsausbruch abrupt und versuchte wieder seine strenge, distanzierte Mine aufzusetzen. Allerdings misslang das kläglich.  
"Nun", sagte er immer noch belustigt, "den Gryffindors hätte ich schon mehr Verstand zugetraut. Oder vielleicht bessere Augen? Haben Sie mir vielleicht schon mal Frauen oder Mädchen nachschleichen sehen?"  
"Nicht wirklich", Hermine legte zweifelnd den Finger an die Nase, "aber Sie sind durchaus liebenswert ..."  
"Na, na Miss Granger geben Sie sich keine Mühe", Severus winkte ab, "ich kenne Albus Plan bereits. Damit wird er wohl keinen Erfolg haben. Sehen Sie, wenn Sie meine Frau zu diesen Vorwürfen gefragt hätten. Sie hätte nur eines getan, nämlich gelacht."

"Was?", Hermine starrte ihren Lehrer groß an. "Sie haben ... sie sind ..."

"Verheiratet?", half Snape aus.

Hermine nickte konsterniert.

Snape machte daraufhin eine komische Kopfbewegung, etwas zwischen Nicken und Kopfschütteln. "Genau genommen bin ich ...", setzte er stirnrunzelnd an.

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

So, und wenn euch das Spaß gemacht hat, dann bitten wir euch a) um eine Review und b) habt ihr vielleicht List, uns zu unterstützen! Einfach im ST reinschneien. Wir freuen uns immer über Frischfleisch!

LG, die Snapeischen Schreiberlinge!


	6. Kapitel 6

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an: **honeyflower** (wehe du schlägst uns, dann streiken wir und schreiben nichts mehr...); ** Nina **(Wir sind immernoch mehrere); **Minnie**; **Auriane02; chambermaid; Angel-of-Mystic** (du kannst doch im ST weiterlesen!); **cuteGinny **(du könntest ja auch einfach im ST weiterlesen und mitschreiben!); **Bluefurryelf **und** Kiyahoru.**

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**  
**

**Kapitel 6**

"Wenn man es genau nimmt, Miss Granger", setzte er wieder an. Er wusste nicht, wie und ob er es ihr sagen sollte oder nicht. Im Grunde genommen ging es sie nichts an. Es ging, wenn man es genau nahm, überhaupt niemanden etwas an. Trotzdem hatte er in diesem Moment das seltsame Verlangen, der Gryffindor zu sagen, wie es um ihn und seine Familienverhältnisse stand.

"Sehen Sie, Miss Granger. Ich trage keinen Ehering." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Und wenn ich damit richtig liege, dann bin ich auch nicht der Typ Mann, den man sich als glücklichen Ehemann vorstellt. Richtig?"  
Er warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie sah ihn nur stumm an. Dann nickte sie.

"Nun, aber es ist so. Ich bin verheiratet - vielmehr gewesen."  
Er stockte. Über diese Angelegenheit zu reden, war immer schwer. "Meine Frau ist vor sechs Jahren gestorben", presste er leise hervor. Obwohl er seine Frau auch vor ihrem Tod nicht oft gesehen hatte, überfiel ihn dennoch jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte, ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere.  
Er war kurz nach seiner Hochzeit in Voldemorts Dienste getreten und seine Frau, Claire, hatte sich vor ihm und Voldemort verstecken müssen. Nachdem er die Seiten gewechselt hatte, war sie zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Dumbledore hielt es damals aber für besser, wenn er hier in Hogwarts blieb. Hier war er in Sicherheit. So hatten er und Claire sich wieder trennen müssen. Und obwohl die Ehe auf Drängen ihrer beiden Eltern vollzogen worden war, hatte er sie geliebt, liebte sie immer noch. Ob sie seine Gefühle erwidert hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Er hatte es immer gehofft.  
Kurz nachdem er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war sie krank geworden. Sie hatte die Krankheit nicht überlebt.

"Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sie an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit völlig verdrängt.  
"Ich sagte, dass es mir Leid tut", sagte Hermine und trat wieder an sein Bett. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und drückte ihn leicht.

Sein Arm prickelte warm, wo sie ihn berührte und dieses Prickeln breitete sich schallartig über seinen ganzen Körper aus.  
Wie lang war es her, dass ihn eine Frau so berührt hatte?  
_Aber sie ist doch ein Kind. - Nein, das ist sie nicht. Sieh sie an, Severus, sieh sie doch genauer an_, stritten sich zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf.  
Er fing an seinen Blick über die junge Frau gleiten zu lassen. Doch weit kam er nicht. Er blieb an ihrem Gesicht schon hängen.

Es war wahr, Miss Granger musste ihn wirklich mögen. Normalerweise reagierte er äußerst allergisch auf Trost. Mitleid war eine Lüge, eine Heuchelei, doch sie war keine Heuchlerin, sie war wirklich bekümmert. Ihr ganzes Gesicht schrie es in diesem Augenblick in die Welt hinaus.  
Ihre Augen waren noch leicht verweint, doch nicht mehr aus Selbstmitleid mit Tränen gefüllt, sondern musterten ihn aufmerksam. Um ihren Mund spielte ein besorgter Zug und ihre Wangen waren vor Mitgefühl erblasst.  
So etwas konnte man nicht spielen. Es war Fakt, die kleine Alleswisserin hatte für ihn ein Segment ihres Herzens geöffnet. Dies war nichts Schmutzig Verdorbenes, etwas was dieser Kimmkorn Stoff für ihre Schmierartikel gab, es hatte etwas Wahres und Richtiges.  
In diesem Moment konnte der sonst so distanzierte Mann nicht anders, als ihre Berührung zu erwidern und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von der Geste halten sollte. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass er seine Hand nur dorthin geführt hatte, um ihre wegzudrücken.  
Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Im Gegenteil, seine Hand lag warm und schwer auf ihrer.

Sie sah ihn weiterhin an. Er blickte zurück. Seine Augen, schwarz und normalerweise kalt und ausdruckslos, blickten zurück. Sie flackerten leicht im trüben Licht. Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders, als dem Blick standhalten. Sie hatte das Gefühl in seinem Blick zu versinken.  
Ein wohlig warmer Schauer breitete sich über ihrem Körper aus.

Snape fuhr nun leicht mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und streichelte sie sanft. Sie schluckte. Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass sie hier mit Professor Severus Snape, dem vielgehassten und wenig geschätzten Professor für Zaubertränke und Ex-Todesser, sitzen würde.  
Sicherlich, die Meinung, die sie von ihm hatte, wich stark von der ab, die ihre Mitschüler über ihn hatten, aber dennoch …  
Sie hatte ihm Trost spenden wollen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass ihn die Erzählung von seiner verstorbenen Frau mehr mitgenommen hatte, als er vermutlich selber gewollt hatte. Er war auf einmal so verletzlich. Er zeigte Gefühle – wahre Gefühle, die nicht nur aus Hass, Verachtung und Abneigung bestanden und seine Fassade aufrecht hielten.  
Nein, diese Gefühle waren anders. Seine Fassade hielt nicht mehr. Er war mit einem Male so verändert – menschlich. Sie sah in ihm nicht mehr den Professor, der ewig schlecht gelaunt war. Sie sah in ihm einen Mann, einen gefühlvollen Mann. Einen Mann, der nicht nur Leiden verbreiten konnte, sondern selber litt. Und einen Mann, der sie auf einmal sehr nervös machte.

Und nervös war sie mit einem Male mehr als genug. Sie begann zu zittern, wollte ihre Hand wegziehen, um die magische Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu trennen, um wieder normal denken und atmen zu können.  
Bevor sie die Hand jedoch weggezogen hatte, hatte er seine Finger um sie geschlossen und hielt sie fest.  
Sie schluckte wieder. Dann sah sie ihn fragend an. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas sagen sollte, musste – aber was?

„Professor, ich -" Sie brach ab. Es war, als wäre ihr Gehirn blitzartig vollkommen leer, als hätte das Blut sich komplett daraus zurückgezogen und sich in ihrer Hand gesammelt. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und pumpte immer mehr Blut aus ihrem Gehirn in ihre Hand und ihre Magengegend. Seine Berührung sendete warme Blitze durch ihren Körper. Dann hörte sie seine Stimme. Er sprach ihren Namen: „Hermine". Noch nie hatte sich ihr Name so schön angehört.

Wie in Trance setzte sie sich neben ihn und beugte ihren Kopf näher in seine Richtung.  
Es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, aber ein verheißungsvolles und dunkles aus seinem Munde. Wie ein Ruf, dem sie nachkommen wollte, nein musste, denn ihr Name auf seinen Lippen war weder Bitte noch Frage.

"Hermine" kam es wieder dunkel gewispert.  
_Noch ein Stückchen näher_, sie wollte ihn besser hören, ihn wahrnehmen, einfach nur aufsaugen was er ihr gab.

Fast war sie versucht die Augen zu schließen, denn sie hatte das Gefühl der süßen Verlockung seiner Nähe nicht mehr lange standhalten zu können. Doch sie war mit ihren Blick an seinen gefesselt.  
Bei allen Unsicherheiten, die sie in ihrem Inneren trug, in diesem Augenblick wusste sie, dass er sie wollte. Er war ein Mann der seine Ziele mit Genauigkeit verfolgte, der bekam, was er sich ausspähte. Und das was sie gerade in seinen Augen sah, war Verlangen und es machte ihr Angst.

Ein zwiespältiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus. Ihre Unerfahrenheit mischte sich mit ihrer Aufgewühltheit. Er kam ihrem Gesicht einige Millimeter entgegen und sie fühlte das erste Mal die Nähe eines Mannes, eines dominanten Mannes. Kein Vergleich mit ihren Erfahrungen in diesen Gefilden. Nicht einmal der Kuss des berühmten Viktor Krum hatte sie nur ein wenig so aufwühlen können, wie seine bloße Nähe.

Sie konnte nichts Anderes mehr tun, als weiter in die Abgründe seines Seins, seine Augen, zu blicken und zu hören, wie seine sanfte Stimme wieder an ihr Ohr drang.  
Warum war ihr vorher nie aufgefallen, wie sexy seine Stimme war, wie hypnotisierend, ein Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut verursachend?  
Dass er durch seine Stimme viel Macht ausüben konnte, wusste sie.  
Aber diese Macht hatte er bisher meistens eingesetzt, um andere zu verletzten, gefügig zu machen. Doch jetzt ...  
"Du bist ihr so ähnlich. Du ... sie hatte dieselben Augen wie du."

Severus sah die Frau neben sich an.  
Alles in ihn schrie, sich endlich zu ihr zu lehnen und sie zu küssen. Sich endlich ganz fallen zu lassen und sich ihr zu öffnen. Weiter öffnen, als er es bisher schon getan hatte.  
Doch da war auch diese andere Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass es falsch sei, dass sie seine Schülerin, er ihr Lehrer sei.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte er in zwei braune Augen, die ihn sehnsuchtsvoll ansahen. Augen, die ihm so vertraut waren, dass es schon fast schmerzte, sie anzusehen.  
Plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand in seinem Nacken, die leichten Druck ausübte und seinen Kopf nach vorne drängte.  
Er ließ es geschehen.  
Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun ganz nah. Er könnte ihren warmen Atem spüren.

"Bitte küss mich", flüsterte sie.  
Und er tat es. Sanft, fast vorsichtig, legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie waren weich und warm. Langsam intensivierte er den Druck, wollte sie schmecken, fühlen, riechen ... besitzen.  
Er vergrub eine Hand in ihren braunen Locken während er mit der anderen ihren Rücken hinab fuhr und sie näher an sich heranzog.

Die Situation kam ihm plötzlich so neu und doch so vertraut vor.  
Es war, als hätte er schon einmal hier gesessen, schon einmal diese Frau geküsst und gespürt. Ihr Duft, ihre Berührungen waren ihm so vertraut …

Ein Déjà vu?  
Oder nur eine Erinnerung an Claire?  
Warum war diese Erinnerung plötzlich da? Allgegenwärtig?  
War es, weil er schon lange nicht mehr zärtlich gewesen war, Zärtlichkeit empfangen hatte?  
Oder war doch noch mehr?

"Hermine", murmelte er in ihren Mund. "Wir dürfen das nicht."  
"Ich weiß", antwortete sie. "Ich will es aber."  
Er spürte, wie sie beide Arme in seinen Nacken legte und so verhinderte, dass er den Kuss unterbrach …

**TBC**

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

So, und wenn euch das Spaß gemacht hat, dann bitten wir euch a) um eine Review und b) habt ihr vielleicht List, uns zu unterstützen! Einfach im ST reinschneien. Wir freuen uns immer über Frischfleisch!

LG, die Snapeischen Schreiberlinge!**  
**


End file.
